Unknown
by Ladieesailor
Summary: Clary's calm, carefree life is turned upside down when two mysterious boys turn up, adament on being near her at all times. As she becomes closer to them, are they really what they seem? Is her whole life a lie? Re-post due to old page problems. Originally MusicMayhem93. now Ladieesailor. M for future scenes.


_A/N. Okay, before anyone reviews with "I think I've read this before!" I want to quickly make clear that I had problems with my other account so I've had to start a new one, so I'm reposting my fics a bit at a time on here. My old account was MusicMayhem93 but this is now the new one! Please enjoy :)_

* * *

Throwing herself down next to Isabelle, Clary swung her bag off her bowed shoulder and slammed the English books down on the table.

"So how's your day been?" Isabelle smirked.

Glaring at her, she started to yank stuff out of her bag. "Just great, apart from the tiny fact that I have double English and double Math today, seriously, when they were typing up my timetable did they not think about the diminutive detail that my brain has a small capacity intake, especially in Math and English!"

"So not so good then?" she chuckled. "Looking forward to Sweeney's class?"

The only upside of double English, Clary thought, was that Sweeney was the teacher. Yes, at first glance he looks like a hippy, but in actual fact it's his bad fashion sense as Isabelle always likes to point out, but that aside, he's one of the most respected teachers in the school...by the students anyway.

"That depends, if he's teaching Shakespeare then I'm outta here, I mean, how the hell do they expect us to understa-"

"Class, simmer down, sorry I'm so late" said a flustered looking Sweeney as he skidded through the door - briefcase dangling from his hand and a small coffee stain on his pink shirt that Clary knew would bug Isabelle for the whole period.

Without delay the class shut up, turning their attention to the front of the class.

"Now uh, welcome to a new school year, nice to see some recognizable faces." He beamed, nodding at Clary and Isabelle.

"Nice to see you too, sir!" Isabelle beamed, giving a mock salute with two fingers. She was very fond of Sweeney, mainly because he was the only teacher that didn't give her punishment exercises. But that's probably down to the fact that to date, he has never won an argument with her, she has too many sassy comebacks for her own good, Clary thought.

"Now, I've noticed that you are all sitting in almost the same seats as last year, exempt the few that weren't here." He paused. "I think we need a change this year, I propose... a seating plan." A smiled played in the corner of his mouth, waiting for our reaction.

"But, Sir?! You can't split Me and Clary up-"

"Clary and I" he corrected her.

"OK, you cannot split _Clary and I_ up, we are like two peas in a pod! The two metals in a metallic bond, the two-"

"Ok Miss Lightwood, I get your point, but I think it's time you copied your answers off someone else, eh?"

Clary stole a quick glance at her, she had slid down into her seat, crossing her arms and was glowering at the floor.

"Now, if there are no more complaints, everyone pick up your stuff and go into a line against the back wall."

Slowly, everybody stood up, sliding their seats under their table and slinging their bags over their shoulders, marching to the back. Sighing - more annoyed that she had to move again rather than the fact that the seats were being changed – Clary flung all her books back into her bag and placed herself next to Isabelle. They shared their usual glance at each other that practically screamed out their dis-interest.

"Ok, let's see, Scott, I want you to sit at the front right table, and Jodie, you can sit next to him."

"Boy girl?!" Isabelle hissed. "Great, I haven't got any proper make up on today!"

Clary stared at Isabelle incredulously, shaking her head. The girl's face was practically perfect yet she always managed to find something wrong with herself. She was just about to give her a quick pick-me-up that she was used to dishing out to stop Isabelle going through a mentally hysterical breakdown when three abrupt knocks rattled on the door, pulling everyones attention from Sweeney to the door.

"Ah, this must be our new students!" exclaimed Sweeney, striding over, he swung the door open, revealing two figures.

"Class, this is..." He took a piece of paper from one of the boy's hand, "Jace and Alec."

Clary focused on the two boys that had just entered along with the rest of the class. The skinnier dark haired one who she guessed to be Alec from Sweeney's half-hearted gestured wave was quite normal in his appearance – lean build, black hair with shimmering blue eyes. His smile was kind as he made brief eye contact with everyone in the room, as his eyes briefly met hers a moment of recognization dawned on her - but as quickly as it had come it was gone. Shaking her head as if to shake the last of it she shifted her attention to the taller of the two, Jace. His curly blonde hair almost matched his golden eyes - eye's that Clary was almost certain she had never seen the shade of. Although his build was slim like Alec, his body was more muscular, and his angular face held his blank expression as he looked around the classroom appearing, if anything; bored. Just as she was about to turn away, he looked over to her, and she froze – his eyes practically cementing her's to his. She could feel her cheeks going red but she didn't care, she couldn't take her eyes away from his. His own face had turned to one of boredom to one of curiosity, and the left side of his mouth curled up into a small grin. "Dude, close your mouth and stop staring." Isabelle hissed under her breath, causing Clary to snap out of her trance, and shift herself to the side so that she could hide her burning cheeks from view.

The class murmured hello's, gave half-hearted waves, and the few cheerleaders even winked at the boys.

"Now, if you don't mind, we are in the middle of creating the new seating chart for this year, so if you go up to the back, I'll pair you guys up."

"Thanks" Jace smiled, whilst Alec followed. They joined on to end of the line next to Billy Smitts, who was more interested in the contents he'd picked from his nose than the two new figures stood next to him. She laughed to herself at the look of disgust on both of their faces.

Surprised that Isabelle hadn't called dibs on either one by now she turned to see her glaring at both of them. Confused, she asked "What's wrong with you? Normally you're preening yourself in a mirror and threatening me with some sort of illegal violence if I so much as look at whichever one you want!" she chuckled.

Isabelle jumped at the sound of her voice, causing Clary to step back.

"Nothing! Nothing. I just can't get over that horrendous jumper that Alfred boy is we-"

"Alec," Clary quickly corrected, although she wished she hadn't.

"Right whatever Miss pedantic!" Isabelle raised her eyebrows and gave a sly grin and winked, "Clearly we know which one you want to hop into bed with!" Clary opened her mouth wide with her retort racing up her throat when Mr Sweeney interrupted.

"Ahh, Miss Lightwood, why don't you take Alec here and pick a seat since you're so talkative?"

Clary heard her curse under her breath as she silently stalked to the front of the class, ignoring Alec altogether. "I'll save a seat for you Fray." She mouthed just as she sat down.

The next 10 minutes were spent watching Sweeney carefully deliberate each couple. Slowly, one by one the numbers dwindled down until it was only Clary and the other new boy.

"Ok Clary, Jace here is your partner now go to your se-" he turned, realising the only seats left were the ones next to Isabelle. "Is there any way of separating you two?" he sighed.

"Nope Sir, so there's no point trying again!" she exclaimed.

Avoiding Jace's eyes, she swiftly walked forward and flung herself down into the seat closest to Isabelle.

"Now, if you'll turn to page 364 of your textbooks, today we will be studying George Orwell's 'Nineteen Eighty Four'... Unfortunately we do not have enough textbooks so you two newcomers can share with your partners for now."

Quickly flipping to page 364, Clary shoved the book between them, keeping her eyes focused on Sweeney, ignoring the soft chuckle on her right. Sweeney, as usual started to drone on about the novel, talking about the different characters and their place in the novel. Clary, who felt that this was pointless flipped open her notebook and started doodling silly shapes on the inside.

"Well it's only taken you fifty minutes." said the voice to her right.

Sweeping the hair away from her face, she whispered. "Excuse me?"

"Well you've finally stopped blushing, it's ok, most girls are like that when they first see me." he smiled, in a mocking way that made Clary if anything, punch him square in the face.

"Great, your another guy full of 'I'm so fabulous' shit, do me a favour and unless you have something sensible to say. Don't talk to me." Normally Clary would have been shocked that such an outburst had come from her lips, but the lack of coffee in her system made her careless. She glanced to the side, to find he was staring at her with a peculiar look on his face as he leaned back onto his chair; his right hand slowly tapping his leg, as if playing a slow, uplifting beat. Slowly, the hand came up, brushing a few stray curls off his face, revealing unblemished, slightly tanned skin. "Please, fabulous isn't the word I would use... I think beautiful, perfect or even extremely hot are the words you're looking for." he playfully winked.

"Oh please!" She snorted. "I mean yeah, your face may be alright, but your body isn't the best I've seen in the school." She mentally smacked her forehead, feeling the hot flush attach itself to her cheeks once more. _Shut up Clary, otherwise the hole your digging might just reach China! _Her conscience screamed in her head. He sat up slowly, turning his body to her, a look of witty curiosity in his eyes.

"You think my face is perfect?"he raised his eyebrow and slowly smiled.

"That's not what I meant," She spluttered, hiding her face as much as possible to avoid showing her flushed cheeks. "I mean compared to Smitts you might stand a chance in this school," she tried to shrug it off.

"Smitts...?"

"Oh, the nose-picker who admires every single one before he ea-"

"Yeah, say no more!" he held his hand up. "That boy needs help, anyway as we were saying, my beautiful face?"

"Don't put words into my mouth," she growled. The more he talked the more and more arrogant he was getting, and the more and more she was having to hide her clenched fist under the table to stop herself from giving it a direct route to his face. "I said you were alright, nothing special." she shrugged.

"Well the cheerleaders seem to disagree." He pointed out.

A knot of anger made its way up her throat – why did they always have to use cheerleaders in their defence?!

"Cheerleaders? You're just a new accessory to them, something to dangle off and show off - their opinion shouldn't count if you ask me." she sniffed, folding her arms and turning away. He chuckled, leaning back as well. "Sounds to me like someone didn't make the cheerleading team."

"Sounds to me like you're just too nosy for your own god damn good."

He paused, holding back whatever retort he had for that, his face showed mixed emotions of confusion and amusement.

"I'm impressed." he said, finally.

"What?"

"You've spent a whole period without falling head over heels for me and most of the things you say make sense."

"Well, call me stupid, but my ideal guy isn't an arrogant, stuck up, full of himself, constantly talking and interrupting my learning abilities kinda guy." She breathed, just as the bell went.

Without another word, she jumped up, throwing her books into her bag and storming out of the class, glaring at Sweeney as she went past. Making her way straight to her locker, she flung her English books to the back and piled all her other books into her bag for the rest of the day. She glanced back to the classroom door, Jace and Alec were slowly walking out, Isabelle walking impatiently behind them as she glowered at them. Sighing, figuring she would be a while, Clary turned back to find Simon leaning next to her locker.

"Jesus Christ Simon!" She yelped, dropping her bag. "Stop doing that!"

He laughed, bending down to help her pick up the spilled contents of her bag.

"So, how was English?" he asked still smirking at her reaction.

"It sucked, there are new students and Sweeney split me and Isabelle up and now I'm stuck next to one of the boys, Jace or whatever." In all honesty she didn't need the 'or whatever', She knew his name was Jace.

"Well, that's got to be better than listening to Eric constantly sing through music." He sighed.

She looked back over her shoulder to see what was taking Isabelle so long, but couldn't see her anywhere. Confused, she turned to Simon "Did you see where Iz went?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Bathroom? She likes to spend time in there." He suggested.

Smacking him hard, she slammed her locker shut and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Now come on or all the coffee will be gone, you need some judging by your attitude!" Simon laughing whilst shoving her in the direction of the cafe. Clary gave the hall another quick once over attempting to find Isabelle before she finally gave up – going with Simons idea that maybe she had infact gone to the toilet. "Move!" she yelled, as a group of gossiping girls gathered infront of her. Simon was right, she did need coffee. Fast.

* * *

As soon as Clary turned back to Simon, Isabelle reached forward and yanked Jace and Alec back to her. "What the hell are you guys doing here." She hissed, as she continued to drag them around the corner into a secluded spot.

"Nice to see you too sister." Alec pretended to huff.

"This is not funny!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. "You caught me completely off guard in there and Clary new there was something up – I had to make up some crap about that hideous jumper of yours!"

"Hey!"

"Oh deal with it, I told you before I left you needed a new wardrobe, I wasn't kidding brother!" Isabelle exclaimed as she massaged her head. She was sure Clary hadn't suspected anything. Staring up at the two boys before her as she crossed her arms and started to impatiently tap her foot. "So would you please explain why you are here – I thought you were both in Idris?"

"We were." Jace simply stated, leaning against the locker behind him. "But then we were ordered here."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, not quite believing what he was saying. There was no reason for them to be here, Clary was safe and was yet to be harmed under her watchful eye. "Why would you be ordered here, in fact, who did order you here because I sure wasn't informed."

Jace smirked, shaking his head as he answered. "The Clave ordered us here. Because he's back, and he knows she's here."


End file.
